Snape and Lily Get Married!
by snapeandlily4evah
Summary: What if Voldemort forced Snape and Lily to get married? First effort, please r&r! WRITTEN AFTER DEATHLY HALLOWS!


**Snape And Lily Get Married!!!!!**

**by**** snape&lily4evah**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and Harry Potter books.

Lily sat in the common room with the other marauders they were making up pranks to make snape miserable. Then peter came in he said guys what are you doing here'? we are going to get killed if we stay!!!!

They asked him: "What do you mean??"

Peter siad: "Didn't you hear LORD VOLDEMORT HAS ATTACKED THE SCHOOL and half the teachers are dead HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" and he panicked and ran off (A/N: stupid peter, I hate him, he's going to be killed by a random killing curse running off like that! Muahahah!!!)

James said: oh no what do we do – I know, let's fight!!! And he jumped up.

Lily was very brave, she screamed YES LET'S FIGHT and ran off in front of the others with her red hair flying in the wind (A/N: I love the hair, mine's red too!!! Makes me feel special) and sirius ran behind her, laughing, because he thought it was very funny and that he would kill any death eaters that could be waiting. Lupin was the last one, he was taking his time and thinking about whether it would help to transform into a werewolf (A/N: I know he doesn't like it and it probably hurts, but werewolves are really fast and sleek) but he decided not to because he might bite his friends accidentally.

So they ran into the great Hall and there were Death Eaters everywhere and Voldemort was sitting at the staff table. He said: "Hello students I have just killed your deputy headmaster (A/N: I won't let him kill dumblydore so lets say dumby was in london at the time like he was during PS/SS) and now, he said, I am going to be the new headmaster." All the good people looked very shocked at this and only the slytherins clapped and applauded.

Sirius wanted to attack voldemort but lupin grabbed him by the arm. 2don#t do it", lupin whispered, "there's such a lot of death eaters and they#ll kill you." And then he whispered "we are all of age, we can leave school" and they all thought it was just like lupin to have such a clever idea and that's why he was a prefect (A/N: he was! All you ever hear is how smart james and isrius were but lupin was a prefect and they werent!).

So james shouted at voldemort he shouted !WELL I'M LEAVING SCHOOL YOU SICK MUGGLE-MURDERING RACIST BASTARD OF A HEADMASTER!!!!

And voldemort said fine be like that, he didn't want to curse james because james was a pureblood. He said: you'll be sorry you left because i#m reinstalling all the good classes like Dark Arts, not just defense which is for wimps, and you can learn lots of curses.

Then sirius shouted: WELL I'M LEAVING SCHOOL TOO, TAKE THAT!

And lupin said, me too, count me in, he said

And lily said, yes me too, I'm not hanging around with all my friends gone and she was just thinking if she could go with james to his parents place because she didn't want to go home and meet petunia who was alwawys calling her a freak

Voldemort shouted HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I SMELL A MUDBLOOD! And he shouted to his death eaters GRAB THE GIRL SHE IS JUST LEAVING, SHE IS A MUDBLOOD I CAN TELL. Cause he wanted to kill her, he had not killed anyone all day and really wanted to but all the others were purebloods (A/N: or is lpuin a halfblood? I don't know, so let's say he's a pureblood) and he didn#t dare to, especially with sirius# family being all death eaters.

Then one death eater grabbed lily by the arm and another took his wand out of his pocket sand was already shouting 2adava when vodlemort screamed STOP THAT! StoP THAT I SAID! Because he had seen one of his death eaters running towards him and that death eater was severus snape (A/N: snape is still at school but he has seen the death eaters attacking and has dressed in his death eater clothes so they won#t kill him accidentally)

Severus snape said to voldemort: "please don't kill her I beg you!!!!!!" and he had tears in his eyes (A/N: if you don't think he'd cry, remember he's an actor)

Voldemort asked: WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO SPARE THE MUDBLOOD?

Snape said: because I fancy her, I have alwawys fancied her since we were children, we were going to get married but then that slimebag james potter ruined it all!

Voldemort cried: YOU CANNOT MARRY A MUDBLOOD! SHAME ON YOU!

But snape said: why not, I am only a halfblood and so are you. He whispered the last bit because he didn't want anyone else to hear it because voldemort told all his death eaters that he was a pureblood.

Voldemort said: good point. And to the other death eaters he shouted: DON'T KILL HER, MY LOYAL DEATH EATER SEVERUS SNAPE IS IN LOVE WITH HER AND HE WANTS TO MARRY HER, SO HE CAN MARRY HER RIGHT AWAY.

Lily was very scared when she heard that, even though she was brave, she didn't want to marry a death eater and she wished that james and the marauders were still here to protect her. But then she thought: "I'll just pretend to love severus until I can escape" and she cried very loudly: "oh my darling severus I am in love with you also, lets go to hogsmead and get married!!!!!"

This was chapter one! Will they get married? I'm not telling (hint: just look at the title!) And what will happen when vodlemort finds out that Snape loves lily more than Snape loves serving him?


End file.
